1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers, and more specifically, to a plastic, foldable container that can be used in an automobile as an emergency can.
2. Prior Art
The use of a containers filled with gasoline carried in the trunk of a car is well known. Carrying a typical gas can uses much of the storage space in the trunk of the car. The same problem arises with the carrying of fuel to refuel an outboard motor boat. After the gas is poured, a large container is still taking up extra space.
The instant invention is a foldable container that can be used in an automobile as an emergency gas can or for any other liquid requiring ease of pouring and storing the container. The xe2x80x9ccanxe2x80x9d of this invention will fold down to xe2x80x9cinchesxe2x80x9d and may be stored in the trunk of a car and will not take up as much room as a conventional gas can. The container of the invention consists generally of accordion type pleats. The top is formed with a foldable handle and a depression containing the pouring nozzle. A cover, having a two piece telescoping nozzle is used with a plug to seal the container. The telescoping nozzle is retracted, inverted, and stored inside the cover when the cover is closed.